dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
City Center
Levels Town Center Dawn Age.jpg| Town Center Level 1 (Dawn Age) Default Town Center 02.jpg| Town Center Level 2 (Stone Age) Town Center Bronze Age.jpg| Town Center Level 3 (Bronze Age) Town Center Iron German.jpg| Town Center Level 4 (Iron Age) Town Center Classical German.jpg.jpg| Town Center Level 5 (Classical Age) Town Center German Medevial.jpeg| Town Center Level 6 (Medieval Age) * Shows town centers in the Northern European architecture style.__TOC__ Description *Invading enemies will gain one star and win if the town center is destroyed. The center has certain defensive capabilities if the Chinese or Japanese is chosen at Iron Age. **Note that if you have the Forbidden City wonder constructed, invading enemies will not gain a star from destroying the Town Center unless the Forbidden City is destroyed as well. *The Town Center is known as the City Center when the Industrial Age is reached. *British, French and German Town Centers and houses all look the same, as well as other buildings. In addition, Greek and Roman buildings look the same. The Japanese, Chinese, and Koreans each have unique architectural styles. Strategies and Tips The Town Center is one of the most important buildings in the game due to providing different functions. A destroyed Town Center can equal one star and if destroyed less than a minute; will give another star. The Town Center's function varies in these type of bases below. Medal-Pushing A Medal-Pushing base's goal is to focus on winning defenses to get more medals to push to a higher league. In a Medal-Pushing base, the Town Center must be in in the center of the base to prevent its destruction. Markets, Oil Refineries, and Mills are suggested to be outside the base since resources aren't the highest priority. Hybrid A hybrid base's goal is to win defenses while defending both the Town Center and the resources. In a hybrid base, the Town Center must be in in the center of the base to prevent its destruction. The resources are also necessary so Markets, Oil Refineries, and Mills are required to be inside the base. These bases are half as efficient as a Medal-Pushing Base and a Farming Base due to the fact the base must defend two things at once in order to be successful. Farming A farming base's goal is where the only priority is to defend your resources. In a Farming base, the Town Center must be outside of the base to make opponents focus on it for medals and not your resources. However, the Town Center must still connect to a road if the road is to keep making gold. Markets, Oil Refineries, and Mills should be inside the base since a farming base's priority is to defend them. Farming bases are sometimes used as medal-pushing bases because a 2-star loss for losing the Town Center doesn't cost a lot of medals. Statistics Maximum Number of Defensive Buildings Maximum Number of Economy Buildings Maximum Number of Army Buildings Maximum Number of Wonders Category:Naturally Occurring Category:Buildings Category:Dawn Age